


Flesh & bones

by STsuki



Series: Reflexiones [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Reflexiones de Changmin sobre la rivalidad.





	Flesh & bones

Recientemente en su carrera artística, todo lo que ocurría podía verse definido con una sola palabra: competencia.

No entendía el estúpido temperamento que corría por las mentes de quienes trabajaban en su compañía ni de todas las compañías para las que tenía que firmar, pero esta situación estaba llegando a un absurdo. Choi Minho era solo un novato. Punto.

Acababa de debutar como solista hacía tan solo un año. No quería verse ni petulante, ni ególatra o mucho menos grosero, pero realmente ese chiquillo no representaba un obstáculo en su carrera.

Por eso observarse en ese momento en “esa” particular situación lo hacía sentir vergüenza ajena. Estaba trabajando para “Dazed & Confused”, realizando un homenaje por el 4th aniversario de esta ultima y el 30th aniversario de la marca Emporio Armani, nada realmente esplendoroso, aunque bueno eso solo lo pensaba él.

—Shim Changmin shii, hemos terminado con la pintura, intente no moverse mucho.

—De acuerdo gracias por su trabajo —respondió moviendo un poco el cuello hacia uno de los asistentes, mirando de reojo a unas cuantas empleadas más murmurar por lo bajo y reír encantadas, no por él, cosa que era extrañamente inusual, sino por quien protagonizaba la sesión fotográfica para Cosmopolitan en el estudio subsecuente.

¡¡Incluso el peinado era similar!!

No que realmente le interesara, la verdad es que el hecho resultaba muy entretenido para él, le daban unas malditas ganas de echarse a reír de su manager y del director, que era mejor escabullirse y hacerlo en privado o se metería en problemas.

—Nee~ ¿Qué miran? —cuestionó Changmin con una vocecita cándida, acercándose al grupito de chicas con una fingida curiosidad, mirando por sobre sus cabezas en la misma dirección.

—Changmin oppa…

El aludido frunció el ceño adorablemente y sus mejillas se inflaron formando un puchero infantil y hermoso.

—¡Aigooo! ¡Tienen que mirarme a mí! ¡A mí! —refunfuño moviendo las manos enérgicamente, haciendo muequitas tiernas frente a todo el staff, avergonzando graciosamente a esas chicas quienes empezaron a revolotear emocionadas a su alrededor, inflándole el ego. Que si algo había aprendido de Yunho era a lograr ese tipo de atención con gestos relativamente simples.

Le dedico una última mirada al chico y se volvió a reír, ellos solo acataban lo que las discográficas, directores, fotógrafos, productores y anexas consideraban lo más acorde para ellos, su expresión, cuando los flashes dejaron de apuntarle era de pura angustia, si algo sabía Choi y el propio Changmin, es que sus fans iban a destrozar al chico, por una rivalidad absurda, que ellos estaban muy lejos de sentir.

***

Lo mejor de toda la sesión habían sido los dulces, esas fotografías fueron las que más le gustaron a Changmin, resultaban curiosas y contrastantes, se veía sexy y juguetón, aunque pensar esto ultimo lo hizo reír bajito mientras salía del estudio para desaturdirse un rato.

_—¿Viste el trabajo de Minho shii?_

_—¡Kya! ¡Fue tan encantador!_

_—¡Lo sé! ¡Definitivamente tenemos que ir a su concierto!_

_—No podemos, es el mismo día que la presentación de Max ¿Lo olvidas?_

_—¡Aish es cierto! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me obligaste a acompañarte ah? ¡Ahora no podre ver a Minho!_

Las muchachas continuaron caminando mientras Changmin las observaba irse apoyado en la pared de un pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos jugueteaba con su paleta de mora con cierto aire distante.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia las mismas escaleras en la que le tomaron un par de fotos previamente y que iban a la azotea, por lo que siempre estaban casi desiertas, nadie tenía realmente ninguna necesidad de subir al techo excepto él y esa persona con la que se topo de frente inesperadamente cuando iba a retomar su camino hacia abajo al abrir la puerta que lo separaba de la azotea y que por alguna razón propicio que quedaran demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

_Choi Minho, 20 años, 1.84 m. de altura, tímido, pero multi talentoso, competitivo y entregado… y Además alguien que fácilmente podría desplazarnos de los ranking si nos confiamos de su sonrisa…_

Changmin sabia que a esa introducción hecha por el presidente de su empresa le falto detallar la extremadamente blanca piel que poseía y que lucía extremadamente tersa, suave y cremosa. Los labios gruesos y carnosos, sonrojados y a veces resecos que le daban un aire adolescente y descuidado que le provocaba, _no sabía que_. Sin mencionar esos ojos, que lo observaban atentamente, con respeto, admiración y algo de ¿miedo? Entremezclados…

_Shim Changmin, 23 años, 1.90 m. de altura, respetuoso y directo, el sarcasmo era una de sus mejores armas, extremadamente trabajador y dedicado… Uno de los hombres más importantes del medio y a quien sin lugar a dudas vas y debes superar…_

Minho quiso agregar muchas más cosas al discurso de su representante, como lo inteligente que era, lo atractivo… lo tremendamente atractivo que era… lo aturdido que su sonrisa lo dejaba, el cuerpo de infarto que poseía y al mismo tiempo lo tierno que resultaba ser su carácter…

Sin mencionar que ahora, teniéndolo a centímetros de distancia con su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro, ¿Cómo no iba a ser más consciente de su atractivo?

—H-Hola sunbae nim… —susurro silenciosamente adhiriéndose a la puerta tras su espalda.

Changmin sonrió y ladeo un poco el rostro, viéndose gracioso y guapo al quitarse la paleta de la boca.

—Hola Minho….

***

Sus cuerpos se agitaban silenciosamente, los labios de Changmin tenían un delicioso sabor a caramelo, que según el propio Changmin se intensificaba por el simple hecho de estar saboreando íntimamente a Minho, compartiendo un beso ansioso y por demás empalagoso.

Changmin tomo con demandante anhelo el rostro de Minho y le sonrió, aplastándole el cabello con ansia, deslizando sus manos raudas por la abertura de esa camisa negra con bordados en rojo que le sentaba más que bien, abriéndola de golpe coló una de sus manos entre la pared y la espalda de Minho, deslizándolo contra el muro con rudeza, para tener apoyo y finalmente esas piernas desnudas abrazando sus caderas.

Minho suspiro fuerte y cerro los ojos jugueteando entre sus labios con la paleta que acababa de robarle a Shim, recibió cálidos besos en el cuello que lo hicieron tensarse y gemir en silencio, deslizando toscamente sus manos por el pecho desnudo del mayor, llevándose la pintura que desdibujo esa perfecta línea oscura que habían colocado sobre su piel.

Minho sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo por ello afirmo con fuerza sus manos a la cabeza de Changmin, incitándolo a continuar mordiendo y arañando su trémula piel, marcándola con ásperas y posesivas mordidas.

El mayor aparto un poco a Choi de sí mismo, enamorándose de la expresión sonrojada y erótica en su rostro, matizada con una hermosa ingenuidad debido al curioso caramelo que aun mantenía entre sus labios.

Minho recibió a Changmin con un beso violento y difícil de seguir porque ese dulce estorbaba, y aun así no permitió que se apartara, un poco de saliva escurrió hasta su cuello y con algunas dificultades logro que una de sus piernas se apoyara en el barandal mientras Changmin sujetaba la otra por el muslo con mucha fuerza, estrechándolos casi hasta la indecencia.

La pintura y el sudor hicieron un desastre contra sus pechos, que rozaban con ardor tras cada firme embate, Minho cubrió su boca aferrándose desesperado al muro de tan claustrofóbico y ardiente lugar, sintiéndose vulnerable por la avidez de esos labios sobre sí, mientras Changmin jugueteaba en su ombligo con los restos de su paleta, infantil y retorcido a la vez, pero tan fascinante a sus ojos, porque todo era piel, y sudor y esa palpitante delicia, erecta y firme clavándose con profundidad en su ser.

— _Aghnm… ¡Dios!…_

***

Minho no supo realmente cuando es que todo acabo hasta que termino de degustar a Changmin a través de un ardiente beso. Ahora, arrodillado entre las piernas de este ultimo, solo con una camisa encima, que por casualidades divinas no era la suya, y los sentimientos a flor de piel, exhalo profundamente, sintiéndose húmedo y adolorido, pero irracionalmente feliz.

Ya existía una razón para ser odiado por las fans de Changmin, su más grande ídolo y…                     

—Minho…

—¿Sí…?

—Por enésima vez… —suspiro agotado acariciándole las mejillas con los labios—. Dedícate a otra cosa —sentencio besando cortamente sus labios, amando la expresión impávida que adorno el rostro de Minho.

—¿Qué? —susurro Choi sin voz, pero aun temiendo apartarse.

—No podemos seguir así, ¿Sabes?

—¿P-Por qué?

Changmin suspiro de nuevo como si de pronto todo fuera obvio y Minho estuviese poniéndolo en un aprieto.

—No es enteramente culpa tuya, pero te la vives excitándome de forma inconsciente y eso es… bueno… esto… —explicó masajeándose la cabeza distraídamente mostrándole a Minho su alrededor. Minho rio y se avergonzó pero se le acerco con una mirada que presagiaba otro ardiente restregón.

—¡Oh, sunbae nim! —exclamo ronroneando como gato contra su cuello, Changmin amaba que ronroneara contra su cuello—. Pero eso es imposible… Porque no puedo permitirme dejar de excitarte… —susurro sentándose de golpe, de nuevo sobre  él.

Más tarde se les ocurriría algo para justificar su estado, ahora solo querían segur jugando  a que eran rivales e iban  intentar agotarse a besos y mordidas ardientes, a lo mejor podían engañar a las fans y hacerlas creer  que se habían peleado.

Como si ellas no hubieran sabido que se gustaban antes de que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho! 
> 
> Por si aun no me siguen en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) que es un sistema de apoyo para artistas que funciona como si fueran donaciones :D


End file.
